The Winner Takes It All
by iloveeugiene
Summary: Rachel is trying to get over Finn, what better way than Glee? But does Finn want her to give up or not? Finchel angst, Fuinn mentioned, every -chel and -berry friendship except Faberry.


The Winner Takes It All

It's been almost a month since we've broken up and while I'm definitely not over him yet, whenever I look at him from across the hallway, he's always kissing or laughing with Quinn. It's like he doesn't even remember what we have…or what we used to have anyway.

Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Blaine all come up to me, Kurt has obviously seen me looking at Finn in a self-pitying way. I can tell by the way he quickly whispers something at them making them all walk faster. They come to a sudden stop right in front of me.

To the other students we must be a sight, a pale boy in very fashionable clothes, a tall dark skinned girl wearing sequins and other diva styled accessories, an Asian goth girl hiding behind her hair, another boy, this one quite short, amazing hair, shorts with a bow tie and finally me, a really short (PETITE) girl, in knee high socks, a short black skirt and a cute (at least I thought so) cream blouse. And we are the official and original Gleeks.

"Bonjour, Diva.", "Hey, Diva!", "Hi Rachel." And a "Hey, Rach!", before I can answer any of them, Kurt keeps talking.

"So, I have realised that you haven't sang an impromptu but emotional song for almost a month, which is incidentally when the Finchel show ended. But anyways…we would like to change that-"

Before he can finish his babbling rant (which sounds suspiciously like one of mine) I interrupt.

"Kurt. I have a son for today!" All of them look completely shocked, even Tina, who I can barely just see from under her veil of hair.

"What? Diva! Why didn't you tell me?" Oh, Kurt, the male diva of McKinley, the biggest gossip queen. Next to Ben Israel…although really he's just a freak.

"Kurt?" Oh, God it's him. I turn to see Finn towering above me. "Het, what was the Spanish homework?" Rolling his eyes, Kurt gets his day planner out.

"It was page 249, question two, three, four and seven. Translate the revise for a test on Monday." He reads up to Finn before pulling a confused face. "We live a hallway away from each other. Why couldn't you just ask me then?"

Finn laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Kurt walks away with Mercedes and Tina, not looking back. Finn looks down at me with his 'I'm just the nice awkward guy' smile before saying goodbye to me and Blaine.

Before I can watch him walk away again, Blaine grabs hold of my hand before linking our arms basically dragging me down the hallway. I want to look back at Finn, to see whether or not her's looking t me, even though I can probably guess that he isn't. Instead I just look up at Blaine as if to ask him what to do, to find him already looking down at me In what looks like pity or sympathy. Neither of which I want but it is better than not having anyone care.

"So.." Startled at the sudden voice, not that the hallway wasn't loud before then, it's just the way Blaine's voice carries. I look back up at him from looking sort of over his shoulder, into the background.

"So…what?" I ask, only lightly curious as to what he might say, it is most probably a lot different to Noah's adoptive older brother 'kick his giant ass' speech, Kurt's 'You are a strong independent woman!' speech, that he obviously spent his entire lunch time writing and revising, Sam's 'He didn't deserve you, here let me teach you insults in na'vi so he won't understand what we're calling him' speech, which HAS come in handy…Artie's short but sweet 'He just needs some time' speech and Mike's totally awesome-ly Asian 'I'm sorry, I'll talk to him about it because you're my little Jewish Ninja' speech.

But it didn't turn out to be a speech at all thank goodness! I'm getting tired of speeches about how sorry they are or how stupid Finn is or anything related to that.

Instead he says, "So what song is it you're doing for Glee?"

I take a small deep breath, hoping he won't notice the slight shaking in it, but I can tell by the way he tightens his grip on my arm. He's like another older brother (after Noah, Sam, Mike, Artie and Kurt…kinda).

"I can't wait. C'mon! Time for Freeeench!" At least I have one lesson away from the Fuinn show. I giggle at Blaine's eagerness to go to a class.

**Glee**

I feel an unfamiliar burning in my stomach that I haven't had since my first ever show in front of a thousand and maybe a few more but really who's counting? (1473 people…maybe I was counting.)

I walk in with Kurt, Cedes, Tina and Blaine bugging me constantly about what I was singing and why I didn't tell them (Kurt) earlier. I stop laughing as soon as I see Quinn storm in, as she goes straight to a seat at the back of the room and glares at the door.

Curious, I turn back to the door, Kurt notices that I'm not listening to his daily gossip and follows my gaze, the others, noticing that Kurt had FINALLY stopped talking, they look at the door too.

Mr Shue comes in looking flustered, oh…I get it now! Quinn wanted to sing a solo this week because it is her dog, Stanley's birthday in two weeks, but Mr Shue must have told her that he wanted someone else who hadn't sung in at least a day and half, she must have found out that it was me singing due to the death glare she gave me. I'm just glad she didn't ask to do a duet with Finn, he has a freaky adoration thing for that boy.

Speak of the devil, Finn comes in, looking shocked at whatever happened outside. I wonder what happened…or at least I was wondering until a furious Sam, Mike, Artie and Noah walk (roll) in.

Mike goes straight to Tina an gives her a hug, as if on instinct I go "Aww!"to find that Cedes and Kurt do the same thing as Blaine goes over to Artie to try to calm him down, since Brittany (and Santana) are at a Cheerleading competition. For some unknown reason (Cedes told me) Sam walks towards Mercedes and tries to hide him taking her hand. I speed walk over to Noah to ask him 'What's wrong?' and to tell him to "NOAH PUCKERMAN you calm down RIGHT NOW! " when he didn't do as I say.

"WHAT? Oh, shit. Sorry, Berry!" He looks like he's holding out on hitting something.

"NOAH? What is it?" I place my hand on his pressure point to calm him down or in this case hurt, slightly!

"DAMMIT! Told Chang not to teach you that move! Dammit fine! Quinn-told-Mr-Shue-to-kick-you-out-of-Glee-or-that-she'd-quit-and-that-everyone-else-would-quit-because-no-one-likes-you-and-that-pissed-me-off-because-she's-a-bitch-and-everyone-hates-her! Fuck-let-go!" I let go of him as me and everyone else in the room just looks at Quinn shocked.

"HOW am I a bitch? I was just telling the truth!" She smirks looking down her nose at me.

Mercedes and Tina stand up and walk over to her. Mercedes does exactly as I thought she would, snapping her fingers and yells "Aw, Helz to the No, white girl!" But what shocked everyone is Tina, instead of nodding along to whatever Mercedes says , she leaps onto Quinn and pull her hair back and whispers in Chinese into her ear before letting go of the screaming blonde who straight after sat back down, taking out a brush to make her hair 'perfect' again. Tina silently walks back to Mike and settles back into his arms.

Still in shock, Mike leans down and whispers something in her ear that makes her giggle .

A completely shocked Mr Shue stands up to say something but before he can Kurt sneers at Quinn, "Well, I hope you can tell by that, that we WON'T leave just because your bitchy little ass does." Noah grins at Kurt's swearing and they fist bump, Kurt doesn't even take his eyes off of Quinn.

Finn is still standing awkwardly next to Mr Shue, when Quinn whips her head to meet Finn's face. His eyes go (adorably) cimucally wide and he almost runs to her side, trying to sit as far away from the admittedly scary blonde but when she grab his hands and pulls them violently into her lap as he looks like he's about to have a panic attack.

For a moment I forget about everything that's 'just' gone on and think back to when we were dating. Did he ever look like that with me? Did he ever _feel_ like that with me? If not then why is he with her? Is It because she's beautiful? Or is it just that this is how it's meant to be? The beautiful popular girl gets the guy and the sad little freak gets nothing? Well, I guess this is just how it goes…

"Anyway…-" Mr Shue's voice knocks me out of my daydream and I remember what I need to do. "-does anyone have a song?" He looks at me. "I know we haven't been doing much since we are almost at the holidays…"

Just as I am about to raise my hand and ask politely if I could sing, Kurt screams out "RACHEL HAS A SONG!"

I guess he really, really wanted to know what my song was…

Shaking his head and touching his ears, trying to regain his hearing, Mr Shue just waves a hand and muter 'Come on up.'

Hanging my head in an uncharacteristic shyness, I walk over to Brad and whisper my song choice into his ear.

When I turn back around I see Kurt and Blaine holding each other's' hands. Mercedes and Sam are giving each other longing looks that make me want to push their heads together. Tina is sitting on Mike's lap and they look at each other, they are so adorably Asian. Artie and Puck are sitting next to each other doing some sort of sign language thing to talk about video games (Mario and COD). (Which I think is a waste of their talent to have secret messages. I can also see Quinn trying to relax into a still awkward, as ever, Finn.

"I don't wanna talk

About things we've gone through."

Kurt says, "I love this song!" to Blaine, who nods at me to say that he's proud of me taking this chance. I try to focus on Finn, which isn't a hard thing to do, and to singing exactly to him.

"Though it's hurting me," **I place my hand on my chest**

"Now it's history.

I've played all my cards." **I hold out my hands, to show that they are empty.**

"And that's what you've done too.

Nothing more to say

No more ace to play." **I shake my head in defeat.**

"The winner takes it all." **Now I am singing to Quinn.**

"The loser standing small." **I laugh slightly at the 'small' due to lots of jokes about my height.**

"Beside the victory,

That's her destiny." **I motion my hands towards her.**

"I was in your arms." **I hug myself, closing my eyes.**

"Thinking I belonged there.

I figured it made sense." **I open my eyes again.**

"Building me a fence

Building me a home." **I motion to him and the rest of the Gleeks.**

"Thinking I'd be strong there,

But I was a fool." **I pace forwards and backwards two steps.**

"Playing by the rules." **I shake my head.**

"The gods may throw a dice

Their minds as cold as ice

And someone way down here."** I point to the floor.**

"Loses someone dear."

"The Winner takes it all

The loser has to fall

It's simple and it's plain

Why should I complain?" **I shrug my shoulders.**

I look straight at Finn this time and will myself not to look away.

"Tell me does she kiss

Like I used to kiss you?" **When he's about to shake his head, Quinn says 'FINN!" sharply, causing him to just look at me through pain filled eyes.**

"Does it feel the same,

When she calls your name?" **I break our connection and whisper.**

"Somewhere deep inside

You must know I miss you." **I stare at the floor, before shrugging my shoulders again.**

"But what can I say?

Rules must be obeyed"

**Again I look at Quinn, who looks a mix of anger and satisfaction that I have lost once again.**

"The judges will decide

The likes of me abide

Spectators of the show

Always staying low." **I take a shaky breath that sting my throat and burns my lungs.**

"The game is on again

A lover or a friend

A big thing or a small

The winner takes It all." **I suddenly realise that my eyes are filling up with tears.**

"I don't wanna talk

Cause it makes me feel sad" **I feel the first of the tears come out but I'm not bothered enough to brush them away.**

**I take a step towards the door.**

"And I understand

You've come to shake my hand."

**Another deep painful breath.**

"I apologise." **I look at Finn, but this time eye to eye.**

"If it makes you feel bad

Seeing me so tense" **I laugh silently again.**

"No self confidence

But you see."

**The climax of the song begins, but all I can think is at least the hardest bits are done, I can leave the rest of that damage behind me.**

"The winner takes It all!" **I** **throw my head back slightly.**

"The winner take IT ALL!"

**I look at my friends all who look either really emotional at my song (Tina, who is almost crying(she's crying!), are proud of me. (All boys except Kurt) or both (Kurt and Cedes). I turn to Mr Shue , who just looks so proud of me(my voice and my strength, or maybe just my voice…)**

**Finally I turn back to Quinn, brushing away the tears,**

"The game is on again."

**Then to Finn, who looks stunned, but what at, I have no idea.**

"A lover or a friend,

A big thing or a small

The winner takes it all!"

**I take two more steps towards the door.**

"The winner takes it all…"

3333333333

Before the music can end, I run out of the open door and down the hall, forgetting the things that I need for tomorrow, my coat and my school bag, and everything that I want, Finn. Even as I'm about to open the front doors of our school, I can hear the cheers and screams of Glee.

Just as I close the door. I hear Finn yelling, panting, trying to catch up with me, "Rach! Wait!"

I close the door and make my way to my car; I always have my keys on me. But before I open the door, a large hand grabs my arm.

I find myself staring into his eyes. His deep brown eyes, instead of looking confused, and adorable, like they normally do, they are clear and focused.

On me.

I try to pull away, but he just asks me to wait, that he needs to tell me something. And as much as I want to pull my arm away, push _him_ away, hit him, scream at him, walk away or do anything. I can't.

So instead I just look at my feet, I know what I want him to say. I want him to tell me that he loves me. That he has broken up with Quinn, he's never been in love with Quinn. That he's actually loves me and that he always has. But I know that he is just going to try and let me down gently.

I may as well get the rejection, heart breaking part over with so I look back up at him and wait for him o speak…

***CLIFFHANGER!* I'm so sorry xxxxxxx I promise that I will post up the second part! I have it all typed up and everything! But…I want at least ten reviews first! xxxxxxxx**

**So click on the button below and I will post it as soon as I get them!**

**3 3 3 to you all!**


End file.
